


How the Most Dangerous Thing is to Love

by I_like_city_bois



Series: the right person at the wrong time [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fantasy-Final Quest AU, Female Komori Motoya, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, character death is only towards the end so it hasnt happened yet :), most of chapter titles are from songs i listened to while writing this, there arent enough fem characters okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_city_bois/pseuds/I_like_city_bois
Summary: Love isn't easy.Kageyama Tobio finds that out the hard way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Komori Motoya, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: the right person at the wrong time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056524
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. No Kiss GoodNight

**Author's Note:**

> A direct sequel to "we were never meant to be".  
> Dunno what to tell you guys. I was bored and inspired. Plus I missed atsukage. So here's a fun teenage love story ;)
> 
> For those who read the first part, you might remember Tobio being 18 years old...yea I changed it and now hes 17. There aren't really any specific reasons for that, I just felt like it would fit better. Idk how long I will actually drag out this stoty for...and I /hope/ to finish it.
> 
> pls keep in mind, author isn't a native English speaker

He was nervous. Of course he was. Who wouldn’t be? Well, perhaps Oikawa-san. But Oikawa san is different from others after all- he is The Demon King. 

But it wasn’t something to be anxious about. He knew what was awaiting him. He’d always known. He was taught from a younger age, that at one point, he would have to do this. And years after years of avoiding it, now he had to do it. 

It wasn’t his decision, but the King’s.

And after maids checked once more if he was dressed properly, if all buckles and buttons were closed, he walked out of his chambers. God, he hated Oikawa for making him do this. But if he thought more about it, it was probably Kuroo’s idea.  _ Kuroo and his obsessive relationship problems. He always had to know about it all. He always had to be a part of everyone’s love life. Playing Cupid or whatever.  _

Pissed Tobio and literally every single living being off. 

Well, now he had a meeting with his potential bride. Of course, at first, he tried to decline it. But Oikawa was stubborn, and he will be for as long as the universe exists.

It wasn’t something super extravagant, it was just a simple dinner party that had the lady and her parents invited. 

Tobio remembers that Oikawa had said before that when he sent him off to Karasuno, he’d hoped Tobio would get closer to their youngest princess, Hitoka Yachi.Tobio met Yachi, and she was a sweet girl, and pretty cute as well. But he never looked at her in  _ that  _ way. She was a nice friend to him, but nothing more than that. 

  
  


So after a few failed attempts where he tried to make Oikawa call off the meeting, now he was walking down the halls to get to the dining room. He didn’t really hate the idea of a party, but if he had to choose, he’d rather not have it. He wasn’t particularly interested in relationships, especially not with a stranger and at his tender age.

It wasn’t long until he reached the destination, and the guards opened the doors for him. 

As soon as the prince entered, everyone’s attention was on him.  _ Of-fucking-course _ . He didn’t see many familiar faces, apart from those that actually lived with him. He could see the lady, or at least assume that was her. She was the only young woman that looked as if she had a royal status in the room. There was an older woman and three men, two of which looked younger.

He didn’t care about the lady even before he met her. It was the bond he shared with a person that made him decide whether he liked them or not. 

The King rose from his throne and gestured to Tobio with his wine goblet. 

“Ladies, and gentlemen. Mainly ladies though.” Oikawa winked at the two women at the table and a couple of servant ladies. “Prince Kageyama Tobio, and my own son.” His  _ son. _ Tobio sure didn’t feel like one at times. Sure, he was raised by Oikawa, however Oikawa had always acted more like a friend rather than a parent.

People present in the room, bowed, some didn’t pay much attention and some maids blushed. Tobio lowered his head as he walked towards Oikawa. When he finally came where he was supposed to be, he simply stopped walking and stood still. Oikawa was next to him, and gestured for the two of them to sit, which they did.

And with Tobio now present, the dinner could officially begin. 

-

It was painful. For the longest time, he’d just sat on the throne and listened to whatever others had to say. There were a couple of times when they all went quiet and waited for Tobio to spark a conversation with the princess. Not only did Tobio wish the Earth would have swallowed him, but he also wished he never had to interact with these people again. A very unlikely chance, but it didn’t stop him from fantasizing.

It was so awkward. He could see that the Lady was genuinely trying to speak to him and he felt bad.

The lady was really pretty, Tobio had eyes after all. She was a Lady from Itachiyama kingdom, their King’s direct niece. She was of a petite built, pale complexion and not too exaggerated face features. She had light brown eyes with some carefully blended eyeshadow and roundish eyebrows that matched the color of her hair. Her hair was of a brownish color, with highlights that looked golden, and was tied in an updo, tangled with pearls. If that wasn’t enough, her dress surely was. Tobio knew that she was sent here to impress, and impress only. The dress was heavily layered, golden colored. It exposed her collarbone and shoulders, as well as her forearms. The sleeves were low and short. And lastly, she had her hands bare. 

So she was definitely a lady of high status. 

She was precise and elegant with her eating and speaking. She was way too chatty, but she didn’t blabber about nonsense like some other people Tobio knew. He didn’t know whether she was forced to this meeting like him, but she at least looked like she was having fun. She mainly butted in the conversations her father talked about. The corners of her pinkis lips were turned upwards, and there was the glint of excitement in her eyes. The type of glint Miya-san had talked about. 

Tobio did his best to not show any particular interest, since he could feel many pairs of curious eyes on them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Oikawa smile to himself, and he  _ almost  _ scowled. He knew that Oikawa had been eyeing him closely all night, waiting for  _ the  _ moment. 

Tobio felt relief when the dinner was practically over. Oikawa was still smirking at him, despite their guests being not too far away.

“So,” Oikawa started. “You like her, huh? I know you purposely ignored her questions, don't worry. She is pretty. You clearly picked the good taste skill up from me.” Demon King whispered low enough for others to not hear them.

“I don’t think Kuroo is classified as ‘good looking’, but whatever.”Tobio muttered under his breath as he massaged his temples. 

“So what do you think of her? I mean, I know you’ve never experienced love or attraction before, but she’s a nice girl, isn’t she? And it’s not an arranged marriage, keep that in mind. It’s just a simple proposal. You’re still too young to get married, but in a few years..”Oikawa brushed off the previous comment.

“If that helps you sleep at night…”

“It does. You’re a big boy already, you need experience with women. You can’t live a nun life forever.”

“I am seventeen...And the wife has to be a person I’ve never met before?”Tobio deadpanned.

“You are going to meet her of course. Jeez Tobio. Who do you take me for? This meeting was hosted just so you two could meet each other. As easy as that. Keep in mind that lady Motoya was’t thrilled about this either. You get to know each other and decide if you want to get married.” Oikawa explained.

“Why is that so important?”

“What do you mean why? Because it’s kinda in your human nature to leave kids behind isn’t it? Now be a good host and walk the lady to her chambers.” Oikawa encouraged.

Rolling his eyes and standing up, Tobio told the Lady to follow him. And with that he walked out with her. He could practically  _ feel  _ the curious gazes.

It was a warm night in the halls of the gloomy castle and Tobio wished he didn’t have to wear such a layered outfit. Tobio opted to go through the garden since a) its was faster and b) it was prettier. Lady Motoya agreed and followed him.

He didn’t hate Oikawa for making him do this. To some extent he even understood as to why he decided to do it. Yet it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. He never thought about love before, but if he had to marry someone, it should only be fair if he knew that person for quite a long time. 

He exhaled again and looked at the stars while Motoya was humming cheerfully. 

* * *

_ There was a boy sitting under a tree. Black hair, blue eyes. Atsumu knew who it was immediately. _

_ “Heya there, Tobio-kun.” _

_ “Miya-san?” _

_ “Isn’t it too late for you to be out?”Atsumu asked while taking a seat right next to him. It wasn't, in fact, that late. The sun was just barely past the horizon, and the night threatened to break every second.  _

_ “I was angry so I left.” _

_ “Angry? With whom?” Fox spirit asked with his iconic head tilt. _

_ “Oikawa-san.” _

_ “...” _

_ SIlence overtook their conversation. Tobio looked as if he regretted his decision.  _

_ “What are you doing out at this time, Miya-san?” _

_ “Well, I just wanted to take one stroll before going to bed. It helps me sleep.” _

_ “Oh…” _

_ “Tobio-kun? Do you know how to get back home? It’s too dark. You could get lost.” _

_ “...no.”- The younger admitted quietly.  _

_ Atsumu frowned. Tobio was small and young. He could get hurt if he went alone. But at the same time, Kita expected him to come back home in five minutes. Five minutes unfortunately weren’t enough to walk to the castle and then back to the temple, and he sure as hell didn’t want another earful from Kita. He already had three lessons today. _

_ He looked at the night sky, and suddenly, an idea came to his mind. Sure, it was a bit risky, but it was currently the best he could do. _

_ “Hey Tobio-kun.” He gathered the attention from the younger boy. “Ya’ see that big star over there. The only one.” _

_ Tobio looked at where Atsumu pointed to. “Yes?” _

_ “Well, it’s not a star.” _

_ “It isn’t?” _

_ “Nope! It’s Venus.” _

_ “What's Venus?” _

_ “A planet. Anyways, it is the brightest of them all because it's the second closest to the Sun.” Atsumu enjoyed the curious look in the younger’s eyes. “You need to follow Venus if you want to get home.” _

_ “To ‘follow’ it?” _

_ “Yup! Just walk in it’s direction, and you’ll be home in an instant. But be quick! There might be some goblins around this area.” _

_ Blue eyes widened in fright at that.  _

_ “Don’t worry! They won’t hurt you. But they might scare you. So that’s why you need to keep all four of your eyes open!” Fox spirit tried to comfort the younger boy. _

_ Fright shifted into confusion and concern, and Tobio then proceeded to comment. “I don’t have four eyes?” _

_ “It’s a figure of speech you doofus! Now hurry! I have to hurry as well.” _

_ “Is Miya-san also hiding from gnomes?” _

_ “It’s goblins, not gnomes. And no. I’m not scared of them, I’m scared of Kita-san.” _

_ “Who’s Kita-san? Is he a goblin?” _

_ Atsumu chuckled at the thought. _

_ “He’s an elder fox spirit from the Inarizaki clan. I’ll introduce you to him, but some other day. Now you gotta go back home, kay?” _

_ “Okay!” _

* * *

Tobio shook his head free of memories, and focused on the brightest star. He wished Atsumu could be there with him. Atsumu-San would probably say something funny to brighten up his mood. And while the lady wasn’t particularly bad company, the prince still preferred his friends.

The party was over, and Tobio was glad he could finally go to sleep. God, he just wanted to get this night over with. He was tired and bored. 

Just as he turned to walk back into the castle, the Lady Motoya tugged at his sleeve.

If it were up to Tobio, he would’ve just ripped free of her “embrace” and continued walking. 

But it wasn’t  _ Tobio’s _ decision. It was  _ Prince Tobio’s _ decision. The prince who was going to be a Crowned Prince. The one who had to get married because humans apparently did that. The perfect mask to cover all of his bad habits, bad manners and flaws.

And so, up to the Prince Tobio’s standards, he stood still in front of the Lady.

The girl smiled and pulled him back into the garden. Tobio turned his head in confusion only to see her cover her nose and mouth with a stretched fan.  _ Follow me  _ was left unspoken, yet Tobio knew the fan language fairly well. 

Lightly closing his eyes, he walked after the Lady, stopping when he was a polite distance from her, next to the rose bushes. She lowered her fan and closed it. Now was the part where they had to speak, Tobio figured. He wondered whether this was framed.

“So,” The warm, honey laced voice of the girl spoke. “I had heard the rumors that you’re very shy.” She glanced up at him. God, he hated it when people misunderstood him, but he wasn’t going to argue with a lady only to prove her wrong. He figured there were smarter ways of proving himself. 

“And? Are the rumors correct?” He asked with his own, motionless, low voice. 

  
The girl chuckled, which stole a curious glance from the prince. “Perhaps they over exaggerated, just a tiny bit? You seem very courageous to me.” She answered with a small grin. 

“But is courage enough to make someone less shy?” He tested. He wanted to see just how far could he go on without throwing her off. She just smiled and pretended to be in deep thought. 

  
  
  


And as they chatted more, Tobio learned that Lady Motoya really  _ wasn't _ bad company. She was witty and cheerful. 

Now, he was finally walking back to his chambers. 

After showing the Lady herself where she would stay, politely pressing a kiss to her knuckles, he had finally taken off the silk gloves he wore the whole night. The gloves were needed in order to cover up his own scratched and calloused hands, a product of years and years of reckless activities. 

Walking into his private rooms, he closed the doors and finally exhaled, deep. It had been a tiring night, and rest was definitely in order. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Perhaps the way he dragged Osamu to the garden of the temple was a tiny bit rude, but right now, Atsumu couldn’t find it in himself to care. He needed the opinions of those who are closest to him. And of course Osamu would be included. He’d already heard Kita’s opinion, now his brother’s advice was needed. 

Of course Suna had decided to come (probably to laugh at Atsumu and his misery), but that wasn’t important right now. 

“What do you want, dickhead?” The grey haired twin asked as he made himself comfortable on the grass. 

“I need your advice on something. It would also be nice if  _ he  _ left…” Atsumu gestured to their green eyed friend. 

“Nah, I’m staying. I want to see what kind of trouble you are bringing us this time.” Suna said as he dismissed Atsumu with a wave of his hand. Atsumu rolled his eyes at that, but didn’t argue any further. 

“So? What type of advice do you need? I don’t have a whole night, you know? I like to sleep as well..”

“So uhm… I- Kita-san, thinks I’m in love,” He said clumsily. Osamu’s face stayed blank, as Suna raised his eyebrow. “And, I think I am in love as well. But it could possibly not be a good thing…”

“So you need my advice on what exactly? I can’t help you much with love, you know?”

Atsumu sighed and looked up at the dark sky. Maybe asking Osamu wasn’t his best idea. 

“I just…”

“Is it Tobio-kun?” His brother quickly cut him off.

Atsumu looked surprised but nodded anyway. “How did you know?”

Now it was Osamu’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Maybe because you talk about him literally all the time? Or maybe because I’m your brother?”

“Wait, isn’t Tobio the king’s kid?” Suna asked.

“He is.”

“Wow, Atsumu, you sure know how to pick them…”

“Shut up. No one asked you anything. Anyways, ‘Samu, what do I do?”

Grey haired fox spirit took his time with answering the question, This was no easy task after all. As much as he liked to call out his brother on his stupidity, Osamu also cared about him. He had to understand the emotions of his brother as well and give him the best kind of advice. 

“Well… I don’t think that a relationship between the two of you is  _ impossible _ , but there are quite a couple of cons. I’m sure you’re aware of them though?” Osamu asked. Atsumu nodded and encouraged him to continue before Suna said something stupid. 

“It depends on how attached you are to the boy, right?” Suna still spoke up.

“A lot.”

“Then, wouldn’t it be the best if you let him go? It would be hard for you to let go of him later, y’know?”

“But I don’t get it! His death is inevitable either way! So why not help in making his life the most enjoyable for him!” Previously avoided anger, found its way through his words.

“Because you’re going to end up hurting yourself in the process! Why must you be so stupid?!” The other twin rose up to his feet. Atsumu scowled and Suna stayed silent. 

“It would be worth it as long as I help Tobio-kun…” Atsumu mumbled. 

“You’re stupid, you know that Atsumu? You’re so brainless and stubborn.”

“Osamu…” Suna quietly warned as he noticed that the golden haired twin was now hiding his face from the two of them. Osamu then realised that he did quite the contrary from what he planned. But if Atsumu’s feelings weren’t the most baffling things in the universe, Osamu didn’t know what could possibly be.

He sighed once again and dropped next to his brother. After a long pause, he spoke up. “You're my brother, Tsumu. I care ‘bout you. I’m sure you care about Tobio-kun as well, but,” He took a deep inhale. “he is going to die at some point. And you’ll meet many other humans in your life. We aren’t telling you this because we don’t want you or Tobio-kun to be happy.” He saw Atsumu scowl. “It’s just that we know how...sensitive you can be… and if you get too attached to him, you’re just going to end up disappointed and heartbroken. Please don’t do this to yourself…” Osamu even offered him a gentle smile. 

  
  


Yet, the golden haired twin just looked to the other side, completely ignoring gazes of both fox spirits.

  
  



	2. A SoulMate Who Wasn't Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the story goes deeper.

Oikawa had them gathered in the meeting room. A rather small room, but still big enough to hold about ten people. It wasn’t too decorated, here and there, it had a few portraits, and the table and chairs had golden edges. But it was nothing like the rest of the castle. 

“Okay,” Oikawa started. He looked at his papers, reading whatever was written on them, and continued talking. “Makki, Mattsun, I need you to go to the west; apparently the forest elves have a problem with the water elves… something about dams.”

Both looked unbothered by the request and nodded their heads. Tobio learned over the years that the conflict resolver duo acted mainly reasonably about everything that involved business. When it came to anything else though, they were easily the weirdest ones in the whole castle. Neither ever missed the chance to poke fun at the King, and Tobio still wondered how come they never got fired or executed. 

“Umm, Kuroo, I’m gonna need some help with the scrolls in the library. Oh, and Tobio-chan, you’re with Iwa-chan for the day. Clear?” The King asked as he put the papers on the desk. 

“And what do I do?” Iwaizumi asked as he rolled his eyes.

“You do your normal activities, but bring Tobio-chan with you. He needs some experience. Are we clear now?” Everyone nodded their heads and slowly left the room. It was rather suspicious that Oikawa went over the schedule so quickly, but Tobio believed one of the main reasons was a ceritain black haired demon.    
  


Tobio followed Iwaizumi to the knights lounge. It was deep into the castle, and the blue eyed prince remembers being so afraid of it when he was younger. Although, he was mainly afraid of Iwaizumi, which is funny, because Iwaizumi would and will never do anything to hurt him. And Tobio trusts him. 

“So, Kageyama, what are your impressions of the Lady? You seemed to have fun?” Iwaizumi asked as he draped the cape on his armour.

Tobio swallowed. The ball wasn’t too long ago, barely two days passed since, but he was still conflicted about his thoughts. It wasn’t like it was bad, quite the contrary actually. But there was something, or rather  _ someone  _ missing. 

“It was fine,” He put a handful of arrows in the quiver. 

“But? There’s a but, right?” Iwaizumi nudged him to continue. 

Raven haired boy sighed. “I have nothing against Lady Motoya, it’s just that… I have nothing that attracts me to her either. Does that make sense?” He looked at Iwaizumi for an answer. It wasn’t like Iwaizumi was the brightest, but he did have the most sense out of everyone. And Tobio found it reliable. 

Iwaizumi zoned out, thinking of a good answer to that. “Yeah,” He started. “I think it makes sense.”He smiled.    
  
Tobio offered a small smile as well, before going back to preparing his equipment.

“IWAIZUMI-SAN! WE HAVE ARRIVED JUST AS YOU TOLD US TO!” Four voices said in an usion. While Iwaizumi looked mildly annoyed, Tobio was frightened by the sudden outburst. 

“Yahaba, Kyoutani, Kindaichi, Kunimi,”-Iwaizumi acknowledged and continued gathering equipment. The four demons slightly bowed their heads to Tobio. “Uhm, okay. I’ve got it. So, Kageyama, you’re going to go with them to the forest. They still have to prove themselves as knights, and they’re going to do so while protecting you.” Iwaizumi explained. “Don’t worry, I’ll be close in case anything bad happens.”He reassured with a smile. 

Tobio didn’t really care. 

Yet he just nodded his head, took his own things and headed to the stables. The other four followed him, and Iwaizumi came not so long after.

  
  
  


Just as planned, Tobio was on the front, while the four knights followed him on their own horses. He couldn’t see Iwaizumi, but he could feel his presence. It was weird. The aura he emitted was strict, yet comforting. He didn’t know why the  _ general  _ came with them. Didn’t he have more important things to do? Tobio’s best guess was that he did it because Oikawa demanded it? 

But Iwaizumi wasn’t the problem in this situation, and neither was Oikawa. 

Rather, the  _ problems  _ were his companions. Other than the short introduction, Tobio knew nothing about them. Except that they were annoying. There was one, who was sassy but quiet. The blond, or as Iwaizumi mentioned “Mad Dog”, was very rude. And even that didn’t bother him as much as the other two knights who repeatedly shushed the other two, and kept on apologizing to Tobio for their friends. 

This wasn’ the first time Tobio felt out of place while near demons. Because the four were all demons, just like Oikawa and Kuroo, and practically the whole kingdom. He knew that he was technically a human. Which naturally made him weaker than the rest of the kingdom. And as a royalty, he should also be treated with more care. But these demons took it to a whole other level.

“Stop it Kyoutani! Don’t yell! It bothers the prince! You’ll wound his eardrums.”-Yahaba scolded the blond. 

Tobio gave himself the privilege to roll his eyes, since currently his back was turned to them. 

“Haha, Yaha-Chan, you’re saying it as if you’re looking down at the prince. “ The one with the middle part teased. Yahaba, Tobio had learned, gasped and that is all that took to spark the argument between them. The fourth knight, the one with weird hair initially tried to calm them down, which Tobio very much appreciated, but when he realized that the task was nearly impossible, he sped up his horse until he was close enough to the prince. 

He looked nervous, Tobio noted. “Uhm… I apologize for them. They’re usually not like this…”

Tobio glanced at him. “You’re Kindaichi Yutaro, right?”

“Yes, your highness,” He said nervously. “So, where are we going?”

“The waterfall. I don’t feel like hunting today.” Tobio said.

“Do you like animals, your highness?” Kindaichi tried to change the subject. The other three were still arguing, but Tobio zoned them out. 

“Animals?” Blue eyes focused on the road, but his pouty lips were pulled into a thin line. “I do. But they don’t seem to like me too much. There are a few exceptions though…” Tobio said as he patted his horse. His horse, Kindaichi noticed, had very light fur, which made the prince’s black hair and attire stand out. 

“Really?”

“Really.” Prince assured.

-

He couldn’t help it. He was disappointed. He hoped that  _ at least  _ his blood brother twin would understand him. Apparently no. He wanted to listen to them, their statements made sense. But he couldn’t. 

Tobio mattered to him in such a way that he'd never experienced before. He was his first friend, his first companion. His first love;  _ true love _ . And romantic love, that is. 

So, he found himself lingering around his friends house. House wasn’t a proper word, but nothing could really describe the uncommon home of the older creature. Much older creature too. Some would call him crazy or silly, but Atsumu always thought he gave the best advice. 

His home was atypical for sure. It was a mixture of a tree and a cave, with old, rusty doors. It indicated the amount of years the older creature had spent on this planet. 

So, the young fox spirit knocked on the wooden doors. After a loud “coming!” and some rustling inside of the house, perhaps a broken vase or two, the doors swung open, almost hitting Atsumu in the process. His scared and confused face morphed into happiness when he saw a pair of big, golden eyes staring at him. 

“TSUM-TSUM!” An owl-like creature exclaimed excitedly and pulled the younger into a warm embrace. The creature was tall and big. His body mainly represented a bird’s one, with his head and legs looking like one of an owls. His whole body was covered in grey and white feathers, and his claw-like arms were black. His face was covered with darke grey feathers, which made his golden eyes shine. And on top of his head was a set of deer-like, black horns. He had dark, big wings, which, when closed, always reminded Atsumu of a cloak.

Safe to say, the creature was a Garuda. And Atsumu could pinpoint the exact moment when he met him. 

He was with Tobio-kun, no surprise there, when they accidentally stumbled upon his doors. The Gruda was kind enough to invite the prince and fox spirit into his humble home, and from there, they became friends. 

“Bokkun! Hello! How are you doing?” The fox spirit asked when he wriggled his way out of the olders embrace. 

“I’m doing great, thanks for the question! Where’s lil’ Tobio?” The owl asked as he craned his neck to get a better look. 

“Umh, at the castle I’m pretty sure?”

“Huh? I could’ve sworn I sensed his presence somewhere in the forest. Oh well. Come in Tsum-Tsum! I have some fresh snowberries.” Owl said as he pushed the younger into his cozy home.

Once they were settled around the wooden table, with tea and snowberries, Bokuto spoke up. 

“So, what brings you to me, young foxy?”

“Ah,” Atsumu scratched the back of his neck, trying to shift his eyes to the side. “...Bokuto-san, have you ever been in...love…?”

-

After some time, the arguments died out, and Yahaba kept apologizing which Tobio found very annoying. He had also learned that Kindaichi wasn’t that annoying. Perhaps Tobio was just bad at reading people. 

They came to the waterfall and decided to take a break. For some reason, Kunimi had brought food, so they used the break to snack a bit. While sitting on the soft grass, munching on the biscuit he was given, Tobio noticed a flash of grey. At first, he really wanted to think nothing of it, but after he actually saw what, or rather who it was, he couldn’t help but look. It was Miya-san. But not  _ his  _ Miya-san. It was Miya Osamu-san, Atsumu-san’s younger, twin brother. 

Perhaps, if they hadn’t changed colors, Tobio wouldn’t have recognised him. But he remembers what Atsumu told him. Atsumu’s fur changed to golden, and his brother's fur changed to platinum. 

  
  


From the opposite side, next to the tied horses, the young fox spirit repeatedly asked himself whether it was worth it to talk to Tobio about this. It’s not like he knew Tobio very well. His knowledge about the younger boy was limited. But he knew that the younger wouldn’t believe him if he’d told him about his brother’s feelings for him.

It’s not like it was Osamu’s place to speak about it either. Atsumu’s feelings, so Atsumu should take care of them then. But Osamu feared that if he didn’t take any of the matters into his own hands, the truth may never come out on top. 

So he stared the prince down. Tobio noticed his obvious staring and sat up. 

“Your highness? Where are you going?”-Yahaba asked, raising to his level. 

“I’m going to my horse,”-Tobio dismissed the knight with a wave of his hand. He carefully walked over to the fox spirit.

“Hey there, Arbright, Miya-san.”-Tobio greeted his horse and the fox. 

“Listen, Tobio-kun,” Osamu, still in his fox form talked. “I’ll need to meet you somewhere alone. I have something important to tell you.”

“You can say it now, Miya-san?”

Fox shook his head. “No, I can’t. Not now. Let’s meet at the lake, you know which one?” Tobio nodded. “Okay, in a couple of days perhaps?”

“Okay.” Tobio said. “Oh, and Miya-san,” The fox turned to him “Tell Atsumu-san I said hi.”

Osamu looked hesitant before he nodded his head, the bells on his right ear jingled along. Before Tobio could even blink, the platinum fox was out of his sight. Rustling of the bushes was the only indication that there was truly someone with him.

-

“Love? Of course I have!” Owl creature exclaimed.

“For real?” The older nodded while popping a berry into his beak. “So how did you deal with it?” The curious fox asked.

“Well, I told them of course! And I’ve only been rejected once!”

Atsumu chuckled. Of course, this was Bokuto after. He’d fallen in love many, many times before. He had been alive even before Oikawa.

“No! Not like that, really! Have you ever been in real love?”

Bokuto looked thrown off. “Well you must speak of soulmates then?”-The older creature asked, tilting his head to the side. Eyes blown wide, he waited for the younger to answer. 

The golden fox spirit felt his cheeks burn at the concept. Him and Tobio being soulmates? It would be nice. He hid his burning face behind his palms. “You can’t just say things like that Bokkun!”

“HUH?!”-The owl shouted. “Why not?!”

“Because…”

“Because?” 

“Because it probably isn’t like that…” Face no longer burning in embarrassment, Atsumu muttered to his hands, which he’d lowered to his lips. 

Bokuto looked at him with genuine curiosity. “What makes you think that you’re not soulmates?” His feathered friend asked as he poured some more tea. 

The fox spirit sighed. “Look…” Atsumu started heavily. “As much as I like the idea of… us being soulmates,” He nervously played with the teacup. “I know that if we were soulmates, the universe would let us be together. But it doesn’t, meaning that we’re not meant for each other.”

“Why? What kind of obstacles do you and your fated have in your way?”

Atsumu’s head snapped up. “We’re not fated! Hell, I’m even sure he doesn’t think of me in that way at all!”

Shock crossed the olders face, and Atsumu felt bad. He shouldn’t have snapped like that at Bokuto. Bokuto had done nothing but be kind to him all these years. And now he’s even helping him with love problems. 

“I’m sorry, Bokkun... “

“It’s okay.” Bokuto said. “...say, Atsumu? I don’t think that the universe wouldn’t let you be together. I think that you should ask Tobio about his feelings. They should matter the most to you, not whatever the others say, right?” 

Now that seemed to awaken the glint in the brown eyes.

“Yeah, you’re absolutely right Bokkun.” Atsumu sat up and smiled brightly. “Thank you- wait! How did you know it’s Tobio-kun?”

Owl creature shrugged his shoulders. “A lucky guess.”

That left Atsumu even more confused, but he decided against asking him about it. 

He had to plan out the way he was going to ask Tobio-kun about his feelings. And maybe, just maybe, he’s going to pray that Tobio loves him even a little bit.    
  
Because that was the only important thing right now. He loved Tobio, and if Tobio loved him back then there should be no real problems. Bokuto really gave good advice from time to time. 

-

“Have you found it yet!” Oikawa yelled from the ladders he used to reach the high shelves. He was currently looking for a very special scroll, and if Kuroo didn’t know where it was, then who would?

“Not yet!” Kuroo yelled back from the desk where he was looking through. “Geez, have some patience, will ya’?” 

  
  


“I would if this weren’t important,” King stated. “But this is important, so hurry it up!”

Instead of responding, Kuroo just rolled his eyes and continued looking at the files. 

“-I mean, how hard would it even be to find it? How come you didn’t keep it in a glass box or something?” Oikawa continued his rant. 

“I kinda figured we would never use it so I didn’t give it too much of my attention.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes while adjusting his glasses. “You and your figuring… why are you so irresponsible?”

“If you wanted to keep that damned scroll so badly, you could’ve put it somewhere in your chambers, you know?” Kuroo said as he licked his thumb for easier scrolling through papers. 

“I would’ve kept it with me if I knew that you would’ve lost it!”

“Whatever…”

“Your majesty? I was informed you were in here…” Male with a buzz cut asked.

Oikawa turned on the ladders and looked over his shoulder. “Watari-Chan? Yup, I’m here!” King said as he waved his hand. “Did you need me for something?”

So called Watari looked away nervously. “I was informed you’re looking for something-“

“Yeah, I’m looking for the scroll of “Ancient Books of Potions”. It contains the names of some of the books I need right now.” Oikawa sighed. “That would’ve been much easier if Tetsuro knew where he put it.” He pouted and adjusted his glasses.

“If you needed the damned books so much, then why did you forget their names?!” Kuroo yelled angrily.

“I thought that you would’ve kept them somewhere! It’s your job after all!”

“Oh… well, could I be out of any help to You?” Watari quietly asked.

“Well, you could look on that shelf over there!” Kuroo yelled and pointed a finger to one of the farthest shelves. 

The boy bit his bottom lip and made his way to the pointed shelf. He stared at the messy books, shattered papers, and dusty wood. That shelf clearly hadn’t been used for quite some time. 

Buzz cut boy heard the arguments between his king and the librarian, however he chose not to think any of it and continued doing his task.

He started by picking up books and laying them on the table, then getting the papers and giving them the same treatment. After the shelves were clear of any books or papers, he picked up a nearby cloth and dusted them off.

Stifling a few coughs, he returned back to the sorting of the papers. 

There were many books, some of which he hadn’t even heard of before. There was a book about deadly magic spells, as well as a book about poisonous fruits.

The papers and scrolls were mainly ripped and crunched up. Some had nasty ink stains over them. Safe to say, no one had even visited this shelf in seven years or perhaps even more.

When Watari had rearranged all the books and papers, he sighed and admired his hard work. And just as he turned around to walk over Kuroo's desk, a book caught his eye.

It was under the shelf, a place which Watari hadn’t even noticed during those fiftyish minutes he spent in the library.

So he bended and picked it up. It was dusty, and looked at least a hundred years old. Watari coughed as he dusted the book off. The label was illiterate, and Watari could bet it was written in an Ancient language.

Nothing weird with that, however he couldn’t really think of a place for him to put it.

He quickly walked over to Kuroo, who was still looking through a pile of papers scattered across his desk.

“Uhm… Kuroo-San?”

The man in question hummed, uninterested and still looking through the papers.

“I, uh, found this old book. I do not understand the language it is written in, so I do not know where to put it…”

Now that seemed to interest Kuroo enough that he looked up from the papers and gestured to Watari to hand over the book. Once the book was passed to his hands, the black haired man widened his eyes. 

“Tooru!”

“What?” The king yelled back from where he was perched up on.

“Watari found the book! The one with deadly potions! The one you’re specifically looking for.” Kuroo said as he adjusted his glasses. “Book of the deadliest potions” by Yasufumi Nekomata!” Golden eyed man read off the cover.

  
  


The king's very quick arrival upon hearing the words from the librarian startled Watari. “For real? Let me see!” He sprawled himself across the table. 

Oikawa’s caramel eyes shone as he flipped through the pages of the book. He grinned, mischief glinting in his eyes. 

“Fucking finally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea. Bokkun, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Yahaba and Kyoutani step in. I tried to hint that humans aren't so common in the Demon's Kingdom. Do with that information as you please.
> 
> Don't think of Watari too much.


	3. Passion Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata our Lord and saviour arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint, you'll notice a Merlin's reference.

The golden haired fox spirit anxiously circled around the garden. It wasn’t an easy task. He had to explain his plan, why he absolutely needed to go through with it, and why he needed Suna’s help with it. 

“Spit it out already Atsumu. I already know it has something to do with Tobio-kun. So just say it.” The green eyed fox spirit spoke. 

Atsumu stopped his nervous walk to glare at his friend. The other just raised an eyebrow and lightly smirked. It was always fun to tease the golden fox twin. It was like giving him a taste of his own medicine. “Well?”

“I spoke to Bokuto-san,”

“The lunatic owl?” Suna quickly cut him off with a question.

The words made Atsumu frown deeply. “He is  _ not  _ a lunatic. If anyone is crazy, it would be you. Do not disrespect him.” He finished with a deadly glare which seemed to affect Suna very little. “Anyways, I’m gonna do it. I’m not gonna give up so easily.”

Now that did pull an emotion from Suna. His eyes widened in surprise. “Wait for real? You’re  _ really _ going to court Tobio-kun?”

“Yeah.” He answered. “But that’s why I need your help.” 

“Because you don’t know how to pursue people? So you came to the professional?” Suna asked, already knowing an answer. It was just so fun to toss Atsumu around. To drive him round the bend.

“Well obviously! You did date a lot of the villagers! I seriously need your help. How did you do it? How do you court somebody?”

“Shouldn’t you check if he likes you first?”

“Of course I will, I just need to be prepared.”

Suna sighed. As much as he liked messing with him, he would help him out. They’re basically family, and knowing how persistent the blond is, there will be no change of his mind. No one’s but Tobio’s word mattered to Atsumu in this situation. So  _ let Atsumu do it,  _ said Aran once he learned about Atsumu’s plan,  _ you learn from your mistakes. I’m sure that if we let Atsumu do this, and if it goes wrong, at least he will know what not to do in the future.  _

And let him, Suna will. 

-

Bright horse carriage stopped in front of the castle. Two black horses were pulling it, one bigger and more decorated than the other.

Servants hurriedly come to open the doors.

From the carriage, bushy red hair peeks out, followed by amber eyes and a bright smile.

The eyes scan over the crowd that had come to greet him, and decide to settle on a pair of blue ones. The smile grows bigger, and the prince excitedly jumps out of the carriage and towards his friend.

“Kageyama!” Hinata exclaims and runs into the arms of the said prince.

“Hinata-dumbass! You can’t just run into people like that.” Tobio grumbles 

as he settles his chin on the fluffy hair.

Hinata smiles and pulls away. He looks around the Demon’s kingdom. And from the looks of it, it doesn’t live up to the scary look that it had been prescribed with. Sure, the castle is gothic and dark, and it indeed had red roses growing on its walls. However, the gardens, other houses, gates, even the armor of the knights were bright. 

“Huh, guess you weren’t kidding when you said that not everything was dark and gloomy around here.” Hinata comments. The servants were already carrying his baggage out of the carriage and into the castle.

“I don’t joke around. I’m not sure if you’ve noticed though.”

“You just made a joke, idiot.” The smaller prince laughed. “Hey! Don’t forget Black Jack!” He told the servants as he suspected that his dear horse would be left behind.

“My, my. Black Jack. What a silly name for a horse.” A smooth voice said behind them. Tobio already recognized it, and flagged it as Kuroo. However Hinata, who hadn’t met him before, was amazed.

His mouth fell agape as he looked at the tall man before him. A demon. A real life demon who came from the depths of hell. He was tall, had funny hair and a pair of horns. If the young prince had enough danger sense, he would’ve been scared. But, as his brother Kei would often like to say,  _ idiots don’t usually sense danger _ . And so the ginger prince was excited.

“Who are you?” Hinata asked.

“Me? I’m Kuroo Tetsuro. I’m very popular, you know. Would be embarrassing if you didn’t know who I am.” Black haired man joked.

“Stop messing with him. Come on, Hinata. Let’s get you settled.” Tobio said as he dragged the shorter by his collar. 

“It was nice meeting you, devil!” Hinata waved at Kuroo, who in return chuckled. 

“He’s… he’s not a devil- nevermind.” Tobio sighed. Kuroo technically isn't a devil, but he sure sometimes feels like it.  


  
  


Once settled in guest chambers, the ginger prince was excited to explore the lands where his friend grew up in. He spent three days trying to convince his father to let him go, and another two days being blissful that he would visit his best friend. Over the course of years that Tobio spent in Karasuno, he never once stopped talking about his fatherland. The gorgeous, deep forests, wide and bright meadows.

And one thing that especially intrigued the shorter was Tobio’s friend. It’s not like Tobio talked about his friend all of the time, but he did mention him a few times. And what interested Hinata the most, was the fact that his friend was a fox spirit. He had only heard of fox spirits from the various stories, but never had he met one. And fox spirits sounded so interesting to him. The mere thought of a half fox- half human with magical powers was so interesting to the foreign prince. What are fox spirits like? Are they nice? What do they eat? How did Tobio even meet one? These were all the questions swimming around Hinata’s head as he followed Tobio around the castle. 

The castle was massive, Hinata noticed. Many long hallways, decorated, golden candle holders and glorious paintings hung on the walls. Big windows, some of which were even vitrage, and red, silky curtains that reached the floor. Maids walking in and out of the rooms, constantly cleaning something, and Hinata even saw the Demon’s mighty knights!

Tobio, being the good friend that he is, decided to show Hinata around. So he led him out of the castle, and over to the stables. “Can Black Jack go for an adventure, or does he need to rest?” Raven haired prince asked. 

“I’m sure he can go! He is the tallest and strongest horse in Karasuno, that’s why I picked him for myself you know! Plus we’re not going  _ too  _ far, are we?” Hinata asked as he started tacking his horse up.

“Nope,” The taller prince replied, following Hinata’s lead and preparing Arbright as well. “Just to the forest. It’s not too far. “He turned his head to check if anyone else was nearby, and once he made sure that no one was there, he continued. “Maybe we could visit a shrine as well?” Tobio said the last part in a hushed tone. 

“The fox shrine!” Hinata whisper-yelled. Then his friend slapped a hand across his chatty mouth.

“Shhh! Hinata! You have to be quiet.” Tobio said and pulled his hand back. 

“Right,” Hinata rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry.”

  
  
  


The two princes finally made their way out of the castle, and went over the orchard, towards the forest. Tobio kept explaining to Hinata everything he could, every detail he could remember. Once they got to the familiar stream and soon enough a maple tree, Tobio dismounted.

“Bakayama, what are you doing?” Ginger asked.

The prince in question just lifted some leaves off the ground and pushed them aside. Once again, there was a blue ball in it, untouched and unbothered. Tobio had a small idea that a certain someone kept it safe and sound.

“A ball? What are you going to do with it?”

“Nothing,” and just as he said that, he covered the hole with the leaves. “Just wanted to see if it’s still there.”

“Uhm, okay? Hey, where are we even going?”

“Just be quiet and follow me, okay?” And without waiting for his friend’s response, he nudged his horse to go in his preferred direction. 

  
  


Once at the lake, not the same one he and Atsumu-san made their safe heaven, but still a familiar lake nonetheless, he and Hinata dismounted. 

At first Hinata was confused, cause his dearest friend didn’t explain it to him, just  _ why  _ on earth were they here. And just as Hinata was about to ask him, something interrupted him.

Almost out of nowhere, in a flash of silver, there was a tall man. In Hinata’s opinion, the word “man” wasn’t fitting. Sure, his face represented a human's, yet he had ears of a fox, and two tails.

_ A fox spirit _ \- so Kageyama  _ really  _ does know them!?

“Miya-san, hello.” Tobio greeted the taller man and Hinata wanted to follow his lead, until he was rudley cut off.

“Tobio-kun, thank you for coming. This is not an easy matter to me, but it is much more important to you. So I’d thought it would be the best to tell you before ‘Tsumu somehow found a way to fuck it up.” The fox spirit spoke. Then his cold, grey eyes settled on Hinata. With an eyebrow arched, he asked a question. “Who’s the brat?”

All admiration Hinata had for the fox spirit vanished right then and there. “You can’t address me like that. Do you know who I am?!” The ginger prince asked in an offended tone, anger spelled all over his face.

The platinum haired man had the audacity to quirk the corner of his lip upwards. “No, that’s exactly why I asked Tobio-kun.” 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, prince of Karasuno kingdom!”

“Oh, sorry,I figured you were a brat. I just didn’t know you were a royal one.”The fox spirit said with a shrug. 

And had there not been Tobio, quickly cutting to the chase, and going straight to the point, Hinata is sure that he would’ve hit the fox in his shin. 

“Kageyama, your friend is so rude-“ ginger yelled.

“Hush Hinata. He’s not the friend I told you about. Either way, Miya-San, is this about Atsumu-san?”

“You guessed it,” the fox spirit settled his eyes on the foreign prince again. “However, I do not think that your friend should listen to this.”

“Huh!? I’m his  _ best friend,” _ Hinata argued. “I deserve to know, right Kageyama-kun?”

“Depends,” the taller prince answered. “What is this about?”

Osamu rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time for this. Why did he care if the shorter boy listened to whatever he had to say. “Look, Atsumu will most likely have something very important to tell you,” he looked around, thinking of how he could mask up his words so that the foreigner didn’t understand him but Tobio did. It wasn’t his place to do so, but he still had to give him heads up.

“Atsumu could possibly be in great danger.”

Blue eyes widened, but then listened with more care and interest. 

“Whatever he says, please, think it through before you answer him.” Osamu slightly lowered his head as he spoke. “Please.”

-

”So you can’t jump into conclusions; you need to make sure that Tobio-kun has at least some sort of interest in you.” Suna instructed and Atsumu listened.

“That is, unless you want to be heartbroken.”

“Sunarin, I already told you; I don’t care about that. I love Tobio, and I’m not doing this to get anything in return. Sure, I don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable, but my love for him is unconditional” Atsumu leaned back. 

His friend let out an exasperated sigh. “Look, Atsumu. Love is an illusion. One second you’re willing to give your heart away for someone, the other second they make you want to pull your eyebrows out.” Suna spoke his own words of wisdom. Seriously, what kind of people did he date? “Don’t act as if I don’t know how it is.” Atsumu lowered his gaze. 

“Now that we have that out of the way, I suggest that you write him an invitation letter where you invite him to go out somewhere with you, preferably to the little pond you always went to. Don’t look at me like that, everyone knows why you always snuck out to go to the damned lake.” Suna said sassily. “There you could tell him what you truly feel about him. You also need to make sure that he knows that he isn’t being pressured into this. Make it clear that it's his answer that matters, and that whatever he says, won’t ruin the friendship you two have.” Green eyed man instructed. “You could even add a small present, just so that he knows that you care. But don’t overdo it, he’ll think that you’re trying waaay too hard.” Suna explained and Atsumu listened with care. 

“And do I decorate the lake or something?” Golden fox asked.

“Never. That would be terrible. He would immediately know that something’s up. Nothing should be out of the ordinary. You two are still friends, remember that.”

Suna did know a lot when it came to love, and well, it was helpful.

-

“Hmm, Kuroo,” the king called out. “Pass me the rat tail.”

Kuroo did as he was told, and gave him what he needed. 

Adding the final ingredient to his epruvete, Oikawa let out a sigh of relief. The clear liquid inside of the glass boiled, and let out hisses as well as cracking noises. He surely hoped this was the way that the potion went.

“Are you sure this is how it’s made?” Kuroo asked him while adjusting his glasses. Right after he met the ginger prince, he went straight to the laboratory to fulfil his king’s needs, which were to experiment with the book of potions. 

“I’m still missing ‘passion’. I have no idea what it could be! Passion like a soul thing? I’m lost, Kuroo. Decipher this for me.” Oikawa complained as he tossed the book to his right hand man.

The black haired demon caught it clumsily. “Yes sir.” He jokingly said and went over to his work desk. 

“So what do we exactly need? Which one?”

“Possibly the deadliest one. Any potion which would be poisonous enough to kill even an immortal being.” At that, Kuroo threw him a concerned side glance. He knew Oikawa had his own reasons and beliefs. Still, he wasn’t sure whether this was a good idea, or perhaps not. 

He reverted his attention back to the book and his eyes landed on a particular, neon one. “Deadly passion? Is that the one you were trying to make?”

“Emphasis on ‘trying’,” The king huffed. “I have no idea what type of passion is required.”

“Perhaps a spiritual type of passion?” Black haired demon suggested.

Oikawa once again let out a sound of annoyance and looked to his side. “And how do we get it?” He glared.

Kuroo glared back. If Tooru wants to act sassy, then so be it. He was  _ trying  _ to help. It’s not his fault that he doesn’t have the answers to the universe. Seriously, how did Oikawa expect that he knew what type of passion was required? Kuroo might be good around herbs and potions, however this was an ancient recipe, probably changed around as the generations went on. Who knew, maybe the recipe was faulty written, or maybe one part of it was erased. 

“You don’t have to be all snappy on me, you know?” Kuroo said. “If i find out what we need, I’ll tell you. But I have no idea for now.” He said as he flipped through pages of his own notebooks, trying to find the answers. “More importantly, why do you need such a potion in the first place? What are you trying to do?”

Oikawa sighed and flopped down on a chair. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up in the process. “I’ll tell you. Just not today.” He sighed, sounding exhausted and done with everything. “Be a good assistant and help me out.”

The other man didn’t like that, yet he stayed silent. If all Oikawa needed from him was his assistance, then be it. But he will still get all the answers he needs.

-

After an eventful trail ride through the forest, the two princes returned to the castle. They haven’t ended up visiting the fox shrine. After Hinata met Osamu, he lost the wish to meet more like him. That savage insulted him to his face! 

And well, it’s not like Tobio was thriving to see the others. After what Osamu had told him, he felt unease spread through his body. If there was something wrong with Atsumu, then Tobio would be sure to get to the bottom of it. Still, he hoped that they would have some privacy as they talked. So he was willing to stay patient and wait for the right moment to ask his longtime friend about what Osamu had meant. 

After they came back, they bumped into Lady Motoya, who was still invited to the castle for a permanent stay by the king himself. Tobio didn’t mind her. She wasn’t a bother to him, and they rarely interacted especially now that Hinata was here. Tobio didn’t want to admit it, but one of the reasons as to why he invited his friend to come was certainly so that he wouldn’t have to spend much time with the Lady. Or better yet, the Lady’s cousin, who for some reason insisted to stay. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi was a strange man, Tobio noted. He had dark, curly hair, as well as dark eyes and two moles on the right side of his face, right above his right eye. He tagged along everywhere where his cousin went, offered free glares and scowls and on top of that all, made his best friend tag along with them. Ushijima Wakatoshi, the rightful crown prince of Shiratorizawa had greyish- green hair and somewhat light eyes. Crown prince from Itachiyama came together with Ushijima Wakatoshi for unknown reasons. At least unknown reasons so Tobio. Because he really didn’t know as to why both princes had to come. It’s not like much could happen to the Lady, not with so many guards anyway. 

But Sakusa wasn’t a bad person. And neither was Ushijima. While both were blunt, and cold, they were nice company. Well, nice company to Tobio. 

The same thing couldn’t be said for Hinata, who was currently trying to make a conversation with the three dark haired princes. They were seated on a fountain in the west garden, and Hinata tried his best to befriend them. Sure, Tobio and Motoya were an easy target; Tobio who he had known for years already, and Lady Motoya who was just overall nice and friendly. But Ushijima and Sakusa were a completely different story. Ushijima who kept glaring at him, and Sakusa who followed his lead.

It’s not like Hinata could say that they were unpleasant. Oh no, they were much worse. Once, only once did he say how he could defeat both Ushijima and Sakusa in an arm wrestling match, and both of them settled their glares on him. He didn’t really mean it, but he just wanted to spark a conversation, which escalated, and rightfully so. In a matter of minutes, they actually had an arm wrestling match, which Sakusa denied saying “i do not want to touch anyones hands.”. So Ushijima and he proceeded to have an arm wrestling match which he won. It wasn’t a surprise, really. While Ushijima was tall and muscular, Hinata was short and lean. 

Either way, Hinata wasn’t happy. Tobio only patted his shoulder with unspoken words “You had it coming for you”. Ginger prince couldn’t really argue, not when his friend was right anyway. Lady Motoya gave him an encouraging smile, but not much more from that. 

So the five royals sat in silence until Kindaichi came.

“Uhm, your highness. Iwazumi-san requested your presence.” The knight spoke. Tobio immediately rose to his feet and Hinata followed his lead.

“My apologies for leaving so soon,” Tobio bowed to his other guests. 

“It’s alright.” Sakusa dismissed with a wave.

“See ya later!” Motoya waved and Ushijima nodded. With a final bow, both princes turned on their heels, and followed the young knight.

  
  


“Uhm,” Kindaichi spoke nervously when they were a big enough distance from the three royals. Tobio raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. 

“Im sorry! Iwaizumi didn’t really call you, but you just looked so uncomfortable and I wanted to help you out!” Kindaichi said as he fully bowed.

Then Hinata burst into laughing, which caught both Tobio and Kindaichi off guard. “Thank you! Really!” Hinata wheezed, Kindaichi let out an awkward chuckle and Tobio remained confused. After a few more moments, the ginger boy calmed down. “I’m serious, those guys were beginning to piss me off.” He pouted.

“Ah, well, you’re welcome, your highness.” Kindaichi replied, but now more confident and friendly.

“So where could we go now that we abandoned them? We can’t just go back?” Hinata asked.

“Let’s go to the knights lounge after all.” Tobio replied. “I haven’t seen what the knights do recently anyways.” And with a swoosh, he turned around and walked with the two following him.

“Kageyama! Wait up!”

  
  
  
  



	4. Violet Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, things are actually happening now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for this ch, I really dk what to tell you.

Perhaps there were a couple of reasons as to why Kita didn’t fancy the idea of Atsumu loving Tobio. Sure, his dear junior’s feelings came first, and he would never doubt that. Because really, Atsumu was a kind soul. He didn’t deserve bad things, and thus Kita made sure to give him the best of the best. To give all of them the best of the best. The whole clan was his family, and naturally he cared about them. And it’s not like Atsumu was the youngest, but he certainly was the most foolish one. Inexperienced and foolish. He tended to be passionate about what he loved, which wouldn’t be a problem if it wasn’t Atsumu. Atsumu who took everything to a whole other level. Who overused his passion and love for things he wanted. 

Well, it’s not like Kita could really blame him, he was born that way. He was born competitive and passionate, full of love. 

But god, was it hard to deal with. Kita remembers the time Atsumu found a wounded bird, brought it home, took care of it with help of the elders, and refused to let go of it. Perhaps he was too young back then, but the countless amount of tears he spilled when Aran let the bird fly off was just _too much_. And some would argue that he was just a kid back then, and it’s normal for kids to act that way. But it really wasn’t the case. If anyone had selfish, but caring love, it really was Atsumu. 

Kita couldn’t say that he himself cared about Kageyama Tobio. It was quite the opposite, really. Perhaps he was being too harsh, but the younger boy had danger spelled all over himself, ever since Kita was first introduced to him. 

He couldn’t say that he was ever supportive of Atsumu’s friendship with him. 

Atsumu would stay out for longer times, snuck around where he shouldn’t’ve and went to places he most certainly mustn’t have gone to. And Kita knew that it was because of Kageyama-kun. 

Still, the young prince wasn’t as bothersome as his father (well adoptive father but you get the point?). Oikawa, to Kita, was someone so, so unbearable. He was everything Kita was against. He was arrogant, brutal, unreliable and over competitive. To some extent, Atsumu and Oikawa shared a few personality traits, Kita had always thought. That thought gave him unease, so he tried to avoid it at all costs.

Yet, Oikawa was merciless.

Years and years ago, Oikawa had brutally put quite a couple of fox spirits to eternal sleep. Only one of them was from Inarizaki, still Kita felt enraged. And it was so long ago too, but the memory and emotion stayed fresh in Kita’s mind, even all these years. Although eternal sleep wasn’t technically murder, it still had the same consequences; never being able to communicate with that person again, unless through countless of rites. Still, the reasonings behind the king's brutal actions were a secret, however Kita thought it could’ve been the fact that he was perhaps feeling inferior to the spirits.

Only once had he talked about it to Oikawa, and boy had it gone wrong.

* * *

_Fuming with rage, white haired fox spirit walked into the massive castle. Guards couldn’t chase after him and stop him, not when he was such a treasured friend of their king. To say that OIkawa was surprised when the doors to the throne room slammed open was an understatement. He basically jerked in this seat and spilled the red wine he was drinking. Although annoyed, when he saw who it was, all rage was replaced with something Kita would best describe as concern. No, he couldn’t call it fear, not when the Grand King was fearless._

_“Shinsuke-chan,” Oikawa stood up from his throne and stood his ground, waiting for the fox spirit to come to him. “What brings you here, on such a cold day, too. Now that I think of it, you must be cold. Want-”_

_“Spare me the hospitality, Okawa,” His usually monotone voice was not so monotone, rather it was filled with rage. Oikawa simply arched an eyebrow in response. “I know what, and why you did what you did. I must say I’m more than enraged.” Kita glared._

_“How do we settle this? I don’t wish to fight you, Kita.”_

_His eyes narrowed even more and Oikawa was beginning to grow impatient. “Actually, I have an idea, Shin-chan.”Oikawa said as he smiled brightly. Kita looked at him in suspicion._

_“Violence won’t solve this, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Kita had crossed his arms._

_Disappointment crossed Oikawa’s features for a moment, but then he was right back into his fake happy self that everyone knew him by. “Awe shucks! And here I had a human child to give you to feast upon. What a letdown, huh? Human cubs are quite rare in my kingdom, k’now?”_

_The fox spirit was more than taken aback. “Did you just purposely insult me and my clan, or was it your twisted knowledge of other beings acting up?” Anger that should be feared by many laced his words. The demon shivered. “To eat a human? Do we look like barbarians to you? You’ve greatly disrespected me and my clan, Oikawa-san.”_

  
  


_And from that day, the white haired fox spirit, respected and loved by many, hadn’t stepped a foot into the castle built upon skulls and lies._

* * *

There might have been wiser ways to solve such a severe problem, but back then, Kita didn’t care. Nowadays however, he wished that he’d cared. He could’ve taken up Oikawa on his request and taken the child. He could’ve given it to someone far, far away, somewhere where he would belong. Not here, in the demon’s kingdom, where there are just a handful of humans. Not here, in the demon’s kingdom, where he was the cause of Kita’s many migraines. 

Elder fox spirit exhaled and rubbed his temples. What on Earth is he going to do? He can’t just sit around, knowing that something could go terribly wrong. 

And just as he was standing up, to go and nap a bit, rest his mind and recharge his body, a knock came through the doors of a room he was in. 

He let out an exhausted and quiet “come in”, and through the doors came in Miya. Not Miya Atsumu, but rather his brother.

“Osamu,” Kita nodded in a form of greeting. “what brings you here, at this time of the day?”

Osamu closed the sliding door and sat in front of Kita. He looked somewhat nervous, Kita had thought. “What is it what you need my assistance with, Osamu?” Kita repeated.

“What- how do you feel about-...” He just couldn’t bring himself to snitch on Atsumu to Kita. Atsumu was his very dear, but still foolish brother, and no matter what dumb things he did, he didn’t deserve to feel Kita’s wrath. Still he needed assurance that Atsumu would be fine after whatever he planned on doing. 

Kita cocked an eyebrow at that. His interest was peaked and his white fox ears with ends tinted black perked up. 

“Feel about what, Osamu?” He asked, no more tired and quite intrigued. 

Silver haired twin swallowed hard.

“H-how do you feel about the-” _quick, think of something fast. “_ T-the king, yup. How do you feel about the Grand King?” Yeah, that could work. Is it a simple question? Maybe. Is it effective? It sure is. Because if Oikawa and Kita were good, then that was one more reason for this to leave Atsumu unharmed. 

Although, unfortunately those happy thoughts were easily discarded when he saw the yellow eyes of his elder narrow. 

“Why do you ask?”

  
  


\---

  
  


And the invitation was written, or well, Atsumu deemed it finished. And Suna approved of it, so it must’ve been acceptable. It was quite easy for Atsumu to leave it on the porch of Tobio’s balcony without being seen. He did it many, many times before. When he would sneak in at their tender age. Well, Tobio’s tender age. Atsumu didn’t really have a defined life-spawn. No spirit did.   
It was a simple invitation. Not anything large, or poetic. It was a simple _meet me at the pond before evening; M.A._ And it was hopefully enough.

Now sure, Atsumu could’ve just went up to Tobio and told him himself. But as he reached the castle in his foxy form, he noticed his friend sitting and talking to other royals. Well at least Atsumu thought they were royals, he recognized Hinata from Tobio’s description and the other three humans looked way too embellished to be anything below a royal. 

Atsumu quickly left the letter and hurried off to their shared childhood hangout place. Hopefully Tobio could come and Atsumu wouldn’t be stood up. 

  
  
  


Tobio walked steady steps to his chambers as Hinata followed him around like a lost puppy. Now that they were done with training with the knights, both princes were exhausted. 

“You don’t have to go everywhere I do,” Tobio said as he reached for his doorknob. “You know that right? Also, we gotta head for lunch soon. Oikawa-san wants to meet you.”

Hinata laughed. “Obviously I have to follow you,” he entered Tobio’s chambers. “Who else would I follow? Besides, why do you call your dad “Oikawa-san”? Isn’t that a bit too formal?” He said as he flopped down on the bed of his friend. Tobio rolled his eyes. 

“He’s not my ‘dad’. He is my guardian who happened to adopt me.” Blue eyed prince said as he took a seat next to his friend. Hinata lazily hummed, probably not even listening to his friend, his mind stuck somewhere between sleep and food. Today was an eventful day for him. He met up with his best friend, he went on a ride and met a rude fox, he met two douchebag princes and a really nice princess and even trained with Demon’s knights. Plus now he had to meet the actual Demon King? It was exhausting. 

Tobio spared him a glance and then sat up, leaving him be. He crossed his room and went to the balcony to get some fresh air. Tobio didn't have an easy day either. So he leaned on the railing and let the breeze ruffle his hair and clothes. As he enjoyed the moment, his mind sailed off to another place. The warm breeze reminded him of warm hands, warm eyes, warm nights- The golden sun rays reminded him of golden locks and bright smile- 

It reminded him of Ats- Miya. Yes, it reminded him of his friend, Miya Atsumu-san. His first friend. 

Tobio sighed and rested his hands in his hands. As he peeked a tired gaze aimlessly towards the ground. His eyes caught the glimpse of a paper. That peeked his interest and distracted his mind for a while. He reached down to pick it up and noticed that there was something written on it. 

His now curious mind read off the paper. Unfortunately for him, the paper didn’t answer any questions. It was Miya-san asking to meet up. Nothing weird with that? But also nothing common either. Tobio can’t remember the last time they scheduled a meeting. They usually just happened to be where the other was. So this sudden change took him by surprise. 

Well he might as well go and meet up. Why not? He needs to ask him about what Osamu said anyway. He was curious. Besides, if he really was in trouble, then Tobio would do anything to help him. They’re friends after all.

  
  
  


“-And then Tobio-chan got the idea that all animals hate him. Because a cat scratched him! Can you believe it?” Oikawa flung his arms like a mad man as he shared Tobio’s stories of childhood to Hinata, who eagerly listened to the demon. 

Tobio covered his face in embarrassment and sunk deeper into his chair as he nervously picked on his food. Why was Oikawa-san like this? Did he live off making Tobio suffer? Probably. But his friend’s obnoxious chuckles didn’t help in the slightest of ways.

And he didn’t think Oikawa and Hinata would get along so well. Well not so quickly after all. Though both are friendly so it's Tobios own fault for not foreseeing it. Now he had to sit and embarrass himself...Well, at least he was meeting up with Miya-san after this.

\---

“I-uhm, you never talk about the king so I naturally got curious..” Osamu nervously coughed. 

Elder spirit sighed. He stood up and leisurely walked towards Osamu. There was nothing relaxed in his eyes however, and Osamu found himself shivering at each step taken towards him. Kita sighed when he stopped in front of Osamu. Then he smiled and patted his junior. 

“I understand your curiosity, however you don’t need to worry your precious mind with that. When the time comes, I’ll tell you the whole story. Now I need some rest.” Kita turned around and walked towards his futon. “You could join me if you’d like.” He offered.

“No thanks Kita-san. Thank you for your offer. I’ll see you later. Have a peaceful rest.” Osamu bowed and hurried out of the room, his mind swarming with questions.

He wondered, was there something to hide? Obviously Kita-san didn’t want to speak about it yet.. Well he would be told at some point, right? Osamu sure had a reason to think so. A good thing is that Kita-san was too busy trying to cover himself up to notice that Osamu was hiding something as well. Good for Osamu and Atsumu? Right, now he had to see what his idiot brother was up to. 

Unfortunately, Atsumu was up to no good.

-

Tobio counted himself lucky that Hinata fell asleep and no one questioned him when he exited the castle. On his way to Miya-san he made sure to look out for any possible spies. Luckily there were none, and he easily got to the pond. 

The pond was spotless of any fox spirits. Which was weird. Tobio doesn’t remember Miya-san ever being late to their meetings. Around were some turtles and insects, but no canines. The cherry blossom tree stayed planted even after all these years, unbothered. Unfortunately since it was summer, the tree was free of gentle, rosy petals. A real shame. The pond would’ve looked prettier if it were covered by a thin layer of pink. 

It was Miya-san’s idea to plant the cherry. According to Bokuto-san’s extended knowledge of plants, the sakura tree represents _something beautiful that lasts a short time_. And after hearing that, Miya-san decided to plant the tree in a sense of irony. Simply to prove mother nature wrong. Tobio didn’t have complaints back then, and he doesn’t now. It was just one of Miya-san’s brilliant, overly competitive ideas. The irony was supposed to be that their friendship would outlive the tree. Thinking back at it, it was just an innocent promise. But looking at the tree now, more mature than he was back then, Tobio starts hoping for their friendship to bloom forever. If he were to lose Miya-san as a friend...his life would fall apart. They shared so many wonderful memories together, they learned and grew up by each other's side. They sacrificed being grounded in order to hang out with each other. Miya-san was his friend, his very dear friend that he didn’t want to lose. That he didn’t want to let go off. 

Look of disappointment crossed his features as he watched the empty spot where his friend would usually wait for him. And maybe, just maybe it was foolish of him to do so, but Tobio decided to wait. Miya-san didn’t specify the exact time the two of them would meet up. 

And as hopeful and naive as ever, the blue eyed prince nested on the soft grass. He was under the cherry, hiding from gentle sunrays. He relaxed and looked around himself. It was long since he actually visited this place all on his own. It’s not like he was free to wander around on his own all the time. It’s still a mystery as to how he got away with sneaking out every time. The schedule of visiting Miya-san was very messy and unorganised. He would meet up with him whenever he could, which included all seasons except winter. 

Tobio disliked winter. For many reasons, but also because Oikawa always held him closer in winter. He wouldn’t let him go out by himself, and seldom would Tobio have free and private time for himself. So, since he couldn’t really meet up with Miya-san without supervision, he didn’t. He spent those ninety days in the warmth of the castle, until the snow started melting. He wondered how Miya-san spent winter, and felt bad for not giving him heads up on his inability to meet up. That was until he found out that Miya-san was also restricted from going out as well during those snowy days. That made him ease up. 

Still, those days without Miya-san would always make him feel all feelings contrary to happiness. And the first few months he spent in Karasuno were exactly like that. 

Since life without Miya-san was cold and dull.

And here was the blue eyed prince, sitting under the tree they planted together, waiting patiently. 

At some point he must’ve fallen asleep because he remembers being woken up to warm brown eyes. Those brown eyes, the hues of his many childhood memories, so warm and comforting. Feisty and honest. And oh so dear to Tobio. 

“Did ya get your beauty sleep yet, princess?” A familiar teasing voice stirred black haired prince awake. And as he regained his senses he noticed it wasn’t just the voice; it was the whole Miya Atsumu package in flesh.

“Oh, Miya-san,” Tobio stood up. “You actually showed up?” He cocked a thin eyebrow in a teasing matter. 

Atsumu plopped down to Tobio’s previous spot. “Yes I did, my dear Tobio-kun.” He patted the empty space next to him, waiting for the prince to set down. 

“You called me? What for?” Tobio asked as he found himself a comfortable position again. “Seriously, is something wrong?” The younger asked, remembering words of advice from the other twin. Osamu’s face looked so uneasy when they spoke, it actually spooked him. 

Tobio expected a request. And he didn’t really care what the request might be. Not when Miya-san was such a dear friend to him, so much that he would be worth any request. Rather the prince was scared whether Miya-san was in danger of some kind. 

“Awe~ Tobio-kun!” Atsumu cooed. “Are you concerned for my well being?!” Fox smirked at the playful glare his friend sent him. “Worry not, though. Nothing’s wrong. I mean, sure it could go wrong, but that would be on me.” Atsumu explained.

“I’m scared now, Miya-san.” Younger kittenishly said. 

Atsumu smiled brightly yet again, before suddenly getting serious.

_Go straight to the point Atsumu. Go straight to the point._ He reminded himself.

“So, uhm, Tobio-kun,” He received a hum in return. “How- What am I to you?”

Blue eyes swivelled towards Atsumu. They weren’t quite shocked per say, they rather looked as if they knew something that Atsumu himself didn’t. “I’d say you’re my best friend, Miya-san.” Those sapphires sparkled with so much honesty that the spirit couldn't physically stop himself from grinning. 

His grin looked like always, bright and real. However something inside Tobio's rational part of the brain told him that those gentle eyes didn’t quite match the smile. While the smile was bright, the eyes held so much more adoration for something foreign to the prince. 

“Okay then. As your best friend, can I tell you a secret?” Atsumu asked. With his eyes still fixated on the pair of blue ones, Atsumu dared to scoot closed. 

Tobio found himself lost in those tame eyes. So warm, so inviting and full of love. Because really, Atsumu was the warmest person in his life. Maybe Atsumu wasn't warm like Hinata, who radiated sunrays. And no, Atsumu wasn’t warm like the winter nights Tobio spent snuggling with Oikawa as a child, at the Demon’s chambers next to the crackling fireplace; warped in woolen blankets as he listened to various stories. Atsumu’s warmth was his own. It might not have been sun or fire, but it was a warmth of another being. It came from the flowing blood, beating heart, fluffy ears and light jokes. It came from Miya-san. 

Tobio was once again brought back to his senses when he saw Miya-san’s expecting, handsome face. 

Wait, handsome?

_Oh._

Tobio’s questions finally had an answer? Perhaps…

The prince nodded to confirm Atsumu’s previous question, the fox in return smiled brightly. He looked to the side, suddenly avoiding the blue eyes. Tobio had seen Atsumu in many shapes and forms before, but never like this. Atsumu was afraid. Of what? Tobio had an idea.

“You see, Tobio-kun, there’s something really important I want to tell you,” Spirit halted. Unease spread through the prince's body as he inhaled sharply. 

“Tell me, Atsumu.” Tobio whispered, ever so tenderly, ever so softly, ever so empathically. He might’ve missed saying Atsumu’s name out loud there. And he didn’t care. Atsumu’s ears perked up on it in a split second and Tobio saw a rosy hue paint his friend’s cheeks. 

“T-Tobio” Atsumu stammered. 

“Atsumu.” Tobio repeated, this time fully aware of his words. 

Atsumu felt as if he was turning into putty at the mercy of the prince. He was totally unprepared for something like this. In the scenarios he made up in his head, he handled the confessions of his heart steady. He had it under his control. But in reality he was just self conscious and self protective. His mind was a mess. Thoughts were all over the place, yet his Tobio-kun, a crystal clean soul, the purest mind, the sweetest heart, put a hand over his own to comfort him.

Tobio knew. And Atsumu knew that Tobio knew. That much was obvious. But Tobio was patient. He knew that Atsumu wanted to say it, so he sat there and gave the older all the time in the world to gather his words. Oh how much did Atsumu love that boy.

“You mean so much to me,” Atsumu broke the silence, finding the courage to lose himself in the deep of Tobio’s eyes. The eyes he loved so, so much. So oblivious, yet so understanding. Tobio nodded, showed him that he was listening. “And well, I’ve missed you during the years you were away.” Tobio knew. Tobio missed him as well. “No one could ever replace your part in my heart. I think about you all the time. I remember when I first met you. We were both so young back then, we still are young, but I’m sure of this.” Tobio was silent but Atsumu didn’t mind. “And I’m sorry I’m telling you this so suddenly, I had no idea I felt this way before Kita-san told me...I.Please promise me I won't lose you if I say this...please.” The spirit begged. He couldn’t let go of Tobio for the life of him. He was too damn precious to him. 

“You won’t. Whatever you say, whatever you do, you will always be my best friend.” Tobio was bold. Much more bold than people would give him credits for. He was courageous and bold. He usually wouldn’t understand this situation. But this was Miya-san. The Miya-san he spent the better part of his life with. The Miya-san he grew up with. He knew Miya-san better than he knew anyone else. 

It eased Atsumu’s mind. Their friendship meant everything to him. And if, only _if_ Tobio was willing to risk it in order to deepen their bond, then Atsumu would as well. Atsumu was bold as well, yet perhaps he lacked the charm of a prince. 

“I love you, more than anything else in this world. I really do.” He whispered. He was sure Tobio heard him. He saw the red spread across his pale cheeks. He couldn’t guarantee, but he could guess that his own face matched Tobio’s. 

Tobio made an embarrassed noise and slumped his forehead against Atsumu’s chest, which in return confused the fox spirit. “Tobio-kun? You alive?” The older poked the younger. “You know you don’t have to answer my confession right away..” His voice fell flat at the end, already preparing himself for a rejection.

Tobio mumbled something which Atsumu couldn’t really understand. But he desperately wanted to understand. “Tobio-kun?” He gently nudged him off his chest in order to get a full look of Tobio. Lo and behold the absolute red face of the Demon King’s ward. Atsumu would’ve teased him if he were absolutely heartless and if he weren’t overwhelmed with emotions. 

Atsumu knew this was a part of Tobio no one had seen before. So vulnerable and happy at the same time..it gave him thrills. So much that he squeezed the younger back into his embrace. 

“Oh Tobio. You’re so, so special to me.” Fox spirit continued with his praises and affirmations in hopes of easing the situation even more. 

“Atsumu-san,” Tobio looked up. “Please don’t ever doubt my feelings for you. They are the only thing I’m absolutely certain of.” 

The fox ears fell, bent over and stuck to the head of their owner. The warm pools of brown watered, and Atsumu showed a wobbly smile.The prince, for a split second thought he said something bad. That was until he was pulled into a forceful hug that made them fall over. Atsumu to his back, and Tobio on older’s chest. 

Did they care? Not so much, proven by the way Atsumu nuzzled into Tobio’s hair and how Tobio tightened his hold on him.

“I can finally die happy,” Atsumu mumbled into Tobio’s hair.

“Please don’t die. I need you,” Tobio teased and Atsumu once again squeezed him. 

“Since when are you so snarky? Hmm?”

“Well, people change, Miya-san.”

“Dang Tobio, I thought I was now Atsumu to you. Guess I was wrong.” He dramatically faked his sadness. 

“Sure, Atsumu.”

  
  


Suddenly, but maybe not so suddenly, the warmth of Miya Atsumu meant something much more. Tobio could finally put the words on it. If he were to get sappy, he would say it’s love and trust. 

Love as the ultimate promise to trust each other.

And so, there they laid, on the grass, looking at no other sun but each other. enjoying the warmth of the other, as the golden rays kissed them. The moment was engraved in Tobio’s mind. The peak of his happiness. The peak of his motivation. The peak of his love.

His absolute favourite moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I rushed things. Pls i love constructive criticism and comments (and kudos ofc), so if you have any to spare, ill gladly accept them.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I finally sat down and wrote this down. There's still a long way to go,,, anyways


End file.
